


Daniela's Life

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own anything. Most of it belongs to other people and TV Shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character

I am Daniela Ramsey. I am 22 years old. I am about 5 feet and 4 inches tall. I weight 105 pounds. I have long, beach blonde hair, hazel eyes lined with thick lashes. I have abs. I am tan. I grew up all over the world. We first moved from Georgia when I was 6 years old. I am extremely rich. I was adopted when I was 2. My father was killed in a car accident when I was 13. My mom and him were split up. I lived with Gibbs until I was 14. I got in a big fight with Gibbs. I left the next day. I haven't talked to them since.

 

 I am at times blunt. I am honest, sarcastic, and untrusting. I am a very tell it how it is kind of person. Once I trust you I am a completely loving and protective person. I am always looking over my shoulder. I have a haunted past. I tend to struggle through the hardest and big stuff alone. I ran away a few weeks after my family was killed. I was a marine before going into the Navy. I was in the CIA. I did work for Interpol. I got transferred to a different section of the CIA awhile ago. I was recruited a week after I ran away because of how good I was.  I am the highest belt you can get in judo, karate, hapkido, wushu, eskrima, jiu-jitsu, I am very skilled in kickboxing, aikido, wing chun, jeet kune do, western boxing, keysi fighting method, krav maga, and firearms. I am an accomplished lip reader and skilled in forensics and morse-code. I can speak Italian, Russian, Spanish, German, French, Persian, Portuguese, Hebrew, Chinese, Sinhalese, Turkish, Swedish, Japanese, Danish, Korean, Arabic, Romanian, Polish, Mexican Spanish, Czech, Chechen, Mandarin, Hungarian, and Pashto. .

 

I graduated from high school when I was 12. I have a PhD in mathematics, chemistry, engineering, psychology, and sociology. I majored in Bureaucracy, Evidence, White Collar Criminal Defense-Critical Issues and Strategies, and Prosecution Externship and Instruction. I went to Yale online during high school.

 

I do a lot of charity work. I won $500 million in the lottery. I was dating a guy named Tony DiNozzo. I broke up with him right before I went rogue. I faked my death awhile ago to take down a man. Only 3 people knew. My secret of being in the CIA came out. I recently killed the man in an alley in Hong Kong.


	2. Houses

Apartment in Washington DC.


	3. Outfits

fgdghker0oitjhio0ty


	4. Chapter 1

I revealed that I am alive a few months ago. Nobody that didn't already know knows that I'm a spy. I walk through the NCIS third floor. I see Gibbs. My hair is dyed brown. I walk off the elevator at NCIS. I head to Gibbs' desk and see the man and woman from the other day and Gibbs. I am wearing a navy blue scoop neck tank top, a black blazer with 3/4 length sleeves, street blue wash skinny jeans, black suede combat boots, aviators, diamond stud earrings, and my diamond cross necklace. My hair is in a high curly ponytail, I have on natural eye makeup, and light pink lip gloss. I have a pocket knife in my pocket and a gun in the small of my back. a gun on my hip.  I see recognition on Gibbs' face. This is the first time he's seen me since he found out I am alive.

 

"Daniela?" he asks.

 

"Uncle Gibbs," I say with a nod.

 

He gets up and pulls me into a big hug. I hug him back. I hug McGee and then stare at Tony and Ziva.

 

"Miss Ramsey. Let's go talk," Director Vance says.

 

I nod and follow him to the interrogation room. We sit down.

 

~Later~

 

My gun is on the table. I know Gibbs is watching from the observation room.

 

"Explain your order of business while in Hawaii," Vance says.

 

"You have asked me that three times. Repetitive questioning tactic to trip up a suspect--amateur at best!"

 

Vance smiles slightly.

 

"Again, my father belonged to a sniper training unit at Camp Lejeune. Blake Morelli was his spotter and good friend. I went to see him because I wanted answers about my father's death."

 

"Answers?"

 

"Yes, answers. Police said my father died in a car accident."

 

"Drunk driving?"

 

"My dad's brother died because of a drunk driver. There is no way he would have gotten behind the wheel if intoxicated. Investigation was swept under the rug. My dad's unit was disbanded, and everybody walked away like nothing was wrong. I was left with nothing."

 

"Okay, go on."

 

"After I went to Hawaii...I tracked Morelli down, but he claimed he didn't know anything. That's it."

 

"Sergeant Morelli died in a car accident this morning in Washington."

 

I stare at him astonished.

 

"Now, if his death turns out to be more than a tragic misfortune, we're going to have a real problem."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"Because you'll be the prime suspect in his murder."

 

~Later~

 

I am more pissed off than worried when Vance enters.

 

"When did you last contact Sergeant Morelli?" he asks.

 

"You know what? Can we just stop this stupid dance routine and get to it?"

 

I stand up angrily knocking my chair over.

 

"Yes, I went to see Morelli to talk about my father, but get it straight. My dad was an honorable man, and the last thing I would do is dishonor his memory by becoming a killer."

 

"Your father wasn't the all-American hero you think he was."

 

He puts a file on the table: special investigation – Ramsey W. I look at it and then up at Vance.

 

"You wanted answers," he says.

  
~Later~

 

I am reading the file.

 

"What about marine sniper school?" I ask.

 

"It was a cover story. Your father was a member of an elite black-ops unit specializing in irregular rendition."

 

"Let me guess, his, uh, constant trips for work wasn't to train American allies, then?"

 

"No. It was for eliminating threats to American national security."

 

That was my job too. It just isn't in a file.

 

"So what you're saying is my father was an assassin?"

 

"Oh, of course not. The United States doesn't sanction political assassination. You wanted to know the truth."

 

"What, that my father never truly revealed himself to me? Thank you very much for that."

 

"Must run in the family."

 

I stare at him for a second.

 

"Am I free to go now?" I ask with no emotion.

 

"Report on Morelli's car isn't in yet, so you can come and go as you please."

 

I jump on my feet, grab my jacket, and step out. I stop dead when I see Gibbs.

 

"You knew?"

 

"No, I did not."

 

I walk off. I storm through the bullpen and I know everyone can see the anger radiating off me. I slam open the door to the stairs and leave.

 

~Later~

 

I am at my apartment. . I am cleaning something…Someone knocks at the door. I keep scrubbing. Knocking resumes; I hide my stuff under a cover and head to the door. I check my visitor’s identity and open the door. Tony is drinking coffee.

 

"You know the convenience store around the corner really sucks. All they had was stale coffee and fuzzy doughnuts," he says.

 

"Tony, it's not a good time."

 

"It would be kind of a pity to waste a mediocre cup of coffee. Here, just hold it, and then I'll..."

 

"Tony..."

 

He lets the cup go of; I gasp and grab it by reflex; he hastily steps forwards: he’s in.

 

"Oh, sorry about that. God, I can't believe you just fell for that. Just, uh, so you know, you've got two undercover agents outside watching you," he says.

 

"Yes, I know."

 

"And just to clarify, when did you start moonlighting as a hit man? I mean, you got the whole federal agent by day and killer by night. I mean, it really does have summer blockbuster written all over it."

 

"Well, if it were true, guess who my next victim would be?"

 

"Wow."

 

He keeps grabbing stuff (sheets of paper, a notebook…); I keep taking them from his hands. He heads to the cover.

 

"No, no, no!" I shout.

 

He removes it from…a rifle- and stops dead.

 

"It was my dad's," I say.

 

"That doesn't explain what you're doing with it."

 

"I was cleaning it."

 

"Why?"

 

I step forward.

 

"What have you guys got so far?" I ask.

 

"Subject change. I'll play along. Blake Morelli's car was tampered with. His brake lines were rigged with a small explosive. Looks like he was murdered."

 

"You don't think it was..."

 

"Not for a second," he says quickly.

 

I give him a thankful look.

 

"Why hasn't Vance arrested me?" I ask.

 

"'Cause we haven't told him yet. Thought we could buy ourselves a little bit of time, but forensics is eventually gonna find it."

 

I am shocked and sit down on the couch.

 

"I realize that this is the point in the conversation when I say something profound and life-affirming, so I actually...came prepared."

 

He clears his throat and reads a paper he’s just pulled out.

 

"Everything is gonna be fine."

 

He turns over the paper.

 

"That's..."

 

"That's it?" I ask.

 

"Seemed longer when I was writing it. Probably sounds better, like, in Latin. It's more profound if I say it..."

 

I laugh.

 

"But you're laughing, so it obviously worked," he says.-

 

"Yeah. Hmm."

 

Tony sits down at my side- not too close.

 

"There's a lot about what's going on that I haven't told you," I say.

 

"But I'm your ex-boyfriend; you can tell me anything.

 

"I haven't told you to protect you. Because there are..."

 

His cell starts ringing.

 

"Are you gonna get that?" I ask.

 

He shakes his head.

 

"Wasn't planning on it."

 

It continues ringing. He takes out his phone.

 

"It's DiNozzo."

 

"..."

 

"Yeah, no, copy that."

 

"..."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, no, I got it."

 

"..."

 

"Okay."

 

He hangs up and hesitates.

 

"What?" I ask.

 

"That was Gibbs. Metro PD discovered that Morelli's car was rigged. I got to bring you in."

 

I nod sadly.

 

~Later~

 

I am standing in the bullpen with everyone.

 

"Bad news, Commander Ramsey. Forensics team figured out Blake Morelli's car was sabotaged. It's funny how two trained agents missed that," Vance says.

 

"Well, we're only human." McGee says.

 

"I have to take you into custody," Vance says.

 

There is a man and a woman with him.

 

"I'm not going anywhere," I say.

 

"You're going to a secure location where you will not have access to NCIS intel or personnel," Vance says.

 

"You're the director. You're telling me you can't hold off on this until we solve it?" McGee asks.

 

"There's this thing called protocol. You all seem to have forgotten what it is. Think of it as protective custody."

 

"Are we really gonna let this happen? I mean, think about what you're saying," Tony asks/says.

 

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would I kill Morelli?"

 

Gibbs interrupts us.

 

"I need a moment with D-------

GRANGER: Of course.

[Kensi joins his boss; an agent comes close to Granger]

CLOOKIE: Excuse me, sir. The director would like to know if you intend to bring charges.

GRANGER: Tell the director that is a distinct possibility, Agent Clookie.

CLOOKIE: Yes, sir.

[He leaves them and speaks on phone]

GRANGER: Thank you.

 

HETTY: We seem to find ourselves in a bit of a pinch. But I want you to know that you are not alone.

KENSI: Hetty, I didn't do this.

HETTY: I know, Kensi. We'll do all we can.

GRANGER: Agent Blye? We have to go.

HETTY: Go.

[Eric is just coming when Kensi goes out; they all stare at her back]

DEEKS: He's actually going through with this.

SAM: What is it, Eric?

ERIC: Uh, Fisher's burn phone went back online. I tracked him to the old theater district downtown.

CALLEN: It's a good place to hide out. Keep feeding us coordinates.

[G, Sam and Deeks leave the office. Hetty sighs…]


End file.
